Learning to Love
by Lady Reena
Summary: Alanna visits George on a cold Midwinter's night. Alanna and George FLUFF! Rated T just in case. ONESHOT


**Learning to Love**

**By Lady Reena**

Sixteen-year-old Alanna of Trebond let herself into one of the side entrances of the Dancing Dove. It was a late Midwinter night, and the squires had been given some time off for the holidays. She had been meaning to catch up with George Cooper, her best friend and King of the Rogue for quite some time. George lived upstairs at the Dove, and tonight seemed like a good night to visit him.

She took off her leather riding gloves, cupping her hands and blowing on them to keep them warm. Suddenly George himself appeared, sweeping her up in a hug. "Thought I heard you come in," he said. "You need to get better at entering silently."

Alanna made a face. "The cold made me slower. You know how I hate the cold."

"Ah, so you do. Judging by all those extra layers of clothes you've got on, you'd think there was a snowstorm out there!"

She punched him playfully in the stomach. Alanna was a short, stocky young woman with fiery red hair and piercing purple eyes. She was dressed in a squire's uniform (and a bunch of overcoats). She was the only female squire at the Royal Palace, but none of her Palace friends except Prince Jonathan knew that. George was the only other person she trusted to know her real identity.

George was a man in his early twenties with hazel eyes and a friendly face. But his appearance was nothing to be fooled by; as he was the King of the Rogue. He knew many fighting techniques and was in excellent shape.

"Well, sit down, lass," George said, pulling a chair out for her. "I'll get you some hot cocoa."

"Thanks, George."

"So what's new up at the Palace?" George asked.

"Oh, the usual. These holidays are killing me. Why do they have to have so many feasts? Every night I have to help serve to these stuffy nobles, and every night they have something to complain about it. They should be happy that they even have food on their plate; a lot of people in the world can't say the same thing!"

George laughed at Alanna's outburst. For such a short girl, she had the temper of a wild bear.

"It's not funny," Alanna grumbled, but she grinned at George. "So how are you?"

George stroked his chin. "Not bad," he said. "And how is my boy Johnny?" He used the name given to Prince Jonathan when he was in the city. George's friends at the Dancing Dove thought he was merely "Johnny", a city boy who was friends with George.

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Driving me insane," she said. "I have to be at his side _all the time_ with these stupid court functions. And I have to dance with all of the new ladies! It's humiliating!"

"And…how is he treating you…in private?"

Alanna reddened. She forgot that George knew everything, whether she wanted him to or not. He wasn't the master of Tortall's best spy network for nothing. The truth was, Jonathan had been treating her as more than a friend lately…sometimes.

"He baffles me," she admitted. "Sometimes, it's like I'm the most important person in his life…all his attention is on me. But lately he's been different. He gets angry at the silliest little things! And he acts like we don't have what we have! If we still even have it…"

"Woah, slow down lass," George said. "You're babbling. Why, if I…" He trailed off.

"You what?"

George coughed. "Nothing. Well that's a shame about Jonathan."

Alanna stretched her arms over her head and yawned a little. "I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed. "I've been practicing those arm exercises you taught me and my back is _sore_."

"Take it easy, Alanna," George said. "You gotta give yourself a break. You work so hard, a lot harder than those other boys. You're the best swordsman, next to Alex. You don't need to overdo it."

"Hah, and this is coming from the guy who probably knows every fighting style in the world!"

"And it took me years to learn it. I'm still learning. I'm sure there are Shang fighters that can beat me."

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to be the best too."

"I have no doubt. But since your back is hurting, how about a massage? It's on the house."

Alanna looked at George, surprised. "A massage? Well, all right… I'm sure my back would feel better." She got up and started taking off all of her coats and layers of clothing. Once she was down to her breeches and white undershirt, she lay face down on George's bed.

George took a deep breath and walked over her. Bending down at her side, he began massaging her shoulders, using slow, circular movements to press on the tight muscles.

"Mmm," breathed Alanna. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Oh, you know," George said. "Here and there." He changed his position, putting his left leg on her other side so that he had one leg on each side of her. She turned her head in a silent question and he said "It's easier if I sit like this; I can reach more muscles."

His hands moved up as he pushed slowly into her neck muscles. He then slowly moved his hands down her back and lifted up her undershirt, exposing bare skin.

Alanna didn't protest. His hands felt _so_ good. Plus, he was her best of best friends. She was totally, completely comfortable with George.

George leaned over so his mouth was to her ear. "How old are you now, lass?" he breathed.

"Sixteen. You sent that knife to me through Stephan for a gift, remember?"

"Yes." George sat up and started working on her lower back.

"Wow, George," Alanna murmured. "This is really amazing. I owe you one."

George smiled. "Didn't you hear me when I said it was on the house?" Finishing the massage, he flopped down on the bed next to her. He turned her head to face his.

Looking into his hazel eyes with her violet ones, Alanna felt scared and nervous. Because in his eyes she saw something more than just her friend George. She saw true, genuine love and friendship. She saw trust and hope.

He leaned over and kissed her swiftly on the mouth.

It happened too quick for Alanna to do anything. "Wha- George!" she exclaimed. "What was that for!" She pushed back from him, scared and a little annoyed. How dare he!

"Just because I was enjoying the massage," she growled, "doesn't mean to take it further."

"Alanna," George whispered. "This was bound to happen sooner or later. We have been friends for so long..." He scooted up to her and kissed her again, slowly this time. He rubbed her back softly as he held her.

Alanna couldn't pull away. Her body responded to his soft kisses and gentle touch. She secretly thought that maybe, just maybe she had wanted this. Right now, George was treating her with a tenderness that Jonathan never had. Jonathan had never paid as much attention to her needs as much as his own when they made love. He was also a little rough, but Alanna had just gritted her teeth and took it. She figured that's how it was supposed to be.

She didn't know much about love. She thought she loved Jonathan. But did she really? Her friendship with Jonathan was so much different than the one with George. And right now she would much rather be in George's arms than those of Jonathan.

Alanna found herself kissing him back with a fiery force. She couldn't stop. George held her to him tightly as they got lost in the moment.

She knew this was right. Maybe she had loved him all along and never admitted it to herself. But what did she have to be afraid of? George would always be her closest comrade, just as he had always been. The Goddess was right. She had to learn to love, really love.

Breathing heavily, George removed her shirt. Alanna didn't stop him.

--

**Hope you liked! I've never really written much fluff before but I wanted this one to come out on paper. Alanna and George are my favorite! Send me a review! Thanks! **

**Lady Reena**

**10/08**


End file.
